Glycoprotein 10B is a membrane glycoprotein isolated from brain glioblastoma multiforme, lymphoma and breast cancer cells (U.S. Pat. No. 6,242,578 B1). A constituent peptide of Aglyco 10B, malignin, is enriched in cell membranes tenfold during anaerobic replication. Hydrolysis and mass spectrometry of malignin yielded a 16-mer peptide including (SEQ ID NO.: 1) kagvaflhkk. This peptide, which is absent from the normal human genome, was assumed to be acquired.